A Wilson New Year
by princess angel mama
Summary: Will and Sonny spend their first New Years together.


A Wilson New Year

It's New Year's Eves morning and Will wakes up slowly. He's lying on his stomach and he feels the weight of Sonny's body on top of him. They never wake up in the same position …but Sonny's body is never far from his own. This is perhaps his favorite though. The weight of his body is like a blanket and it makes him feel warm and safe. He closes his eyes and smiles. Sonny stirs and his arm pulls Will completely beneath him. "Morning ", he murmurs.

Will turns and nuzzles his face in Sonny's neck. "Morning."

The alarm goes off and Sonny groans. He reaches out to turn it off. "Sorry, I have to get ready to go to the coffee house. We'll only be open half day though."

"I know…I have some errands to run anyway. " Will runs his tongue along Sonny's earlobe and then gently sucks on his neck as he gets up.

"Will…you're not being fair…"

"I just want to make sure you think of me while I'm not with you."

Sonny kisses him and murmurs, "I think of you always, but if I ever need a reminder…I always have my watch," he grins. Sonny and Will had given each other watches for Christmas. Each had engraved the same thing on the back of the watch, "thinking of you every minute". Neither Sonny or Will were ever without their watch.

"How about if we meet at the town square at around five? I need to close up and get some things done, but I should be done by then. We can have dinner and then join in on the celebration at the square. "

"Sounds good", agrees Will.

Sonny takes off and Will gets dressed and leaves to do his errands. Several hours later he ends up at his Grandma Kate's office. She's asked him to pick up his Christmas present, since they haven't seen each other before then.

"Hi grandma."

"Hi sweet heart." She hugs him and goes to a corner of her office where she has a package. She hands it to him, "I hope you like it."

He opens the package to find a pair of jeans and a sweater inside.

"Do you remember when I took your measurements a while back? I had these jeans and sweater to fit you perfectly; they're done in the latest fashion. The color of the sweater also matches your eyes perfectly," she smiles.

"Wow…um…thanks….I'll wear them tonight for New Years." Will gets up and kisses his grandmother. They talk and visit for a while until Kate has to leave for a meeting. Will leaves to finish off his errands until he realizes that he needs to get home to get ready to meet Sonny. He gets home, showers and dresses. The jeans and sweater feel great and when he looks in the mirror he's startled by his refection. He shakes his head, puts on his cologne and heads out the door.

Sonny is early and waiting for Will at the Hourton Town Square. He finally sees him walking towards him and Sonny's heart stops. Holy shit!…it should be illegal to look that good! Will is wearing skin tight jeans that leave almost nothing to the imagination. His ass looks, well his ass looks delicious. The sweater he has on is also basically plastered to his body. He swears he can see the ripples of the muscles he knows are underneath. He isn't even wearing a jacket. His mouth goes dry as Will walks up to him and kisses him hello. Damn it; the freaken sweater even matches his eyes perfectly so that they stand out more than they usually do, he thinks.

"I missed you", whispers Will.

"Me too…um… new outfit?"

"Grandma Kate's Christmas gift…she gave it to me today. She had it tailored to my measurements," he roles his eyes.

"I can…um …tell. Can you breathe in those jeans?"

"You don't like the outfit?" asks Will. "The sweater is so warm, I don't even need a jacket and the jeans are really comfortable...really."

Sonny fingers the sweater. "It does feel warm and you look terrific," he smiles. "What do you want for dinner?"

"How about we share a pizza?" asks Will.

"Sure". They head over to the pizza place and Sonny goes to order while Will finds a table on the patio.

He comes up to a table and starts to sit when a young handsome blonde comes up to him."Hi… my name is Tom."

"Hi, I'm Will."

"I saw you walk up with your friend. I was wondering if ….can I give you my number?"

"That was actually my boyfriend."

"Oh…um do you guys have an open relationship? Does he share?"

"NO…I DON'T". Sonny comes up and places his hands possessively on Will's shoulders. He does not look happy. Will smiles up at him and then back at Tom. "Thanks anyway Tom. Have a Happy New Year."

Tom reaches into his pocket and drops a piece of paper next to Will's hands. "Just in case it doesn't work out with him." With that he turns and leaves.

Will reaches up and pulls Sonny down to him. Sonny is stiff and angry. Will kisses him sweetly, "I just want to remind that little green monster that I love you."

Sonny finds a smile, but when he looks down at the piece of paper on the table…his eyes become hooded and he loses his smile. Will picks up the piece of paper and hands it to Sonny.

"Here…put it in the next trash can you see…I don't need it."

Sonny takes the piece of paper and crumbles it in his fists. The pizza arrives and he sits next to Will to enjoy their dinner.

As they finish dinner; the music has started and people are already dancing. They watch for a while until Will pulls Sonny, "let's dance…."

As always …Will moves to the music with an ease and sensuality that has Sonny feeling uncomfortable. His eyes roam over Will's body and his mouth goes dry. God he looks Hot in those jeans and sweater. I'm ready to go home…" he thinks.

Will suddenly jerks and looks behind him. His eyes widen but he quickly returns to dancing. Several minutes later, Will jerks and turns behind him again. This time he backs up to Sonny. Sonny can feel the tension radiating off of him. "What's wrong?"

"Can we get off the dance floor? I don't want to dance anymore."

"Sure". He wraps his arms around Will and they walk towards the edge of the crowd. When they are off the dance floor, he turns Will around to face him. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

"It was nothing….someone just grabbed me…that's all."

"What do you mean ? Someone grabbed you…"

"When we were dancing….I felt someone's hands grab me twice."

"Grabbed what? Your arm?"

Will blushed…"my ass.."

"What!" Sonny searched the dance floor. "Did you see who?"

Will nodded no. "I swear Will…it's the freaken outfit. You look to damn good in it. I'm burning them as soon as you take them off."

Will finds a smile. "You can't…Grandma Kate would never forgive you."

Sonny glowers and runs his gaze possessively over Will. "I swear …you poured yourself into those jeans. I KNOW what's underneath and I can see everything. Damn it Will! I want to grab your ass!"

Will's eyes darken and his breathing becomes a little bit heavier. It also becomes very apparent that Sonny's words and gaze are affecting him.

Sonny's eyes widen as his eyes are glued to the front of Will's pants. "Damn it Will! STOP! I'd really rather keep that part of you private."

Will blushes and tries to adjust his pants. "It's your fault… come on; lets go. I want to take you somewhere."

Will grabs Sonny's hand and they quickly walk away.

(cut scene)

We see Sonny and Will on the pier. There's no one around and it is so quiet you can hear the movement of the water in the background. Sonny's eyes search Will's as they continue to walk until they reach the edge of the pier. Will sits on the ground and leans against a pole. He looks up and Sonny leans down and nudges him forward. He sits behind Will so that Will's back is against his chest and Sonny is leaning against the pole. Will leans back and Sonny wraps his arms around him.

"My Grandfather Sean used to bring me here to fish when I was little. While he fished he would tell me stories and there were some stories that were my favorite. They were about the legend of the Selchies people of Ireland. "

Sonny is quiet and wraps his arms tighter around Will. Will didn't like to tell stories, so he knew there was a reason why he was telling this one.

"The Selchies people were seals when they were in the sea, but when they came on land they would peal their skins and become human. There were lots of different stories about them. One of them was about a human who fell in love with a Selchie woman so he stole her skin so that she could not return to the sea and would have to stay with him. There was another story of a Selchie who fell in love with a human so the Selchie decided to stay on land with his love even though the sea called to him."

Will takes a deep breath and looks back at Sonny. "When I was little I was convinced that I was a Selchie. Someone had stolen my skin and one day I would be able to return to the sea to my real family…I could finally find a place where I belonged and be with people who I belonged with."

Sonny reaches out and touches Will's face with an aching tenderness.

Will looks into Sonny's chocolate brown eyes. "I was remembering these stories a couple of days ago and I realized I had been wrong all along…I was the seal …who was lost at sea. I had a skin over me that didn't fit and it wasn't who I truly was…So I have finally been able to come on land and peel my skin away….find true love….and not feel lost anymore. I finally feel free to be me and I feel like I found who I belong with…"

A single tear slides down Will's face and Sonny leans down and kisses it away.

"Thank you…for telling me…I'm glad that you don't feel lost anymore. I'm glad that you peeled off that skin and I'm so glad that you found love because I know I have found love with you."

Will kisses Sonny's check. "Do you mind if we go home and bring in the New Year there?"

Sonny stands up and pulls Will up. "Sounds like the perfect place to be."

(cut scene)

Will and Sonny enter the apartment and Sonny is reaching for Will's cloths before the door closes. "I have been dying to get these off you all night." Sonny strips Will and gets him to the bed where he proceeds to show Will just how much he is loved and desired.

Several hours later it is near midnight and Will and Sonny are lying in bed. They look happy and satisfied. Sonny is in the middle of kissing Will's shoulder when he stops. "You know in our family, we always make a New Years wish for the next year. My last two wishes have come true. "

"What did you wish for?"

"A couple of years ago, I wished that I would safely arrive home from my travels. That was the year I came to Salem. Last year, I wished to find someone to love…and here we are," he smiles.

"What are you wishing for this year?"

"No, you make a wish first."

Will closes his eyes for a minute. "OK, got it."

"Well, what did you wish for?"

"Do I have to tell you?"

"Yes !" grins Sonny and he tickles Will's side.

Will laughs and squirms. He avoids Sonny's eyes and murmurs. "I wished that I wouldn't do something to mess us up."

"Oh Will." He lifts Will's face to look into his eyes. "I wish that you can somehow realize and understand just how much I love you….Happy New Year…"

"Happy New Year Sonny…" they kiss and Sonny pulls away once again; Will groans.

Sonny's hands are on the curve of Will's lower back. "Will you promise me one thing Will?"

"Anything"

"Promise me you won't wear those jeans unless we're together…"


End file.
